The invention relates to a receiver having a search tuning circuit for, each time, tuning the receiver to a next tuning datum from a group of tuning data stored in a memory circuit, which search tuning circuit, under the influence of a starting signal which depends on the field strength of a received transmitter and is generated when the field strength of the received transmitter becomes too weak, can start a search action, the receiver further comprising a start-signal delay circuiit having an adjustable time delay for delaying the starting signal in dependence on the behavior of the field strength signal.
A receiver of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,501, issued Nov. 13, 1979. A search action of this receiver is started when the field strength of a transmitter to which the receiver has been tuned decreases to below a certain value. Particularly, when such a receiver is used in a vehicle it appears that depending on the speed of the vehicle, the search action is either started too frequently (namely at a low speed of the vehicle) or not frequently enough (namely at a high speed).